In recent years, the petroleum industry has invested heavily in the development of improved marine survey techniques and seismic data processing methods in order to increase the resolution and accuracy of seismic images of subterranean formations. Marine surveys illuminate a subterranean formation located beneath a body of water with acoustic energy produced by one or more submerged seismic sources. A source may be composed of an array of source elements, such as air guns or marine vibrators. The acoustic energy may travel down through the water and into the subterranean formation. At each interface between different types of rock or sediment of the subterranean formation a portion of the acoustic energy may be refracted, a portion may be transmitted, and a portion may be reflected back toward the subterranean formation surface and into the body of water. A typical marine survey is carried out with a survey vessel that passes over the illuminated subterranean formation while towing elongated cable-like structures called streamers. Some marine surveys utilize receivers attached to ocean bottom nodes or cables, either in conjunction with, or in lieu of, receivers on towed streamers. The streamers may be equipped with a number of collocated, pressure and particle motion sensors that detect pressure and particle motion wavefields, respectively, associated with the acoustic energy reflected back into the water from the subterranean formation. The pressure sensors generate seismic data that represents the pressure wavefield and the particle motion sensors generate seismic data that represents the particle motion (e.g., particle displacement, particle velocity, or particle acceleration) wavefield.
In general, seismic data is composed of signal and noise. The signal contains the desired information, and the noise is any recorded acoustic and non-acoustic energy that reduces the quality of the signal. Noise attenuation is an important part of preparing the seismic data for further seismic data processing to generate high-quality images of a subterranean formation. However, separating signal from noise remains a challenge, because noise is often produced by a wide variety of different noise sources. Those working in the petroleum industry seek efficient methods and systems that may be used to attenuate noise in seismic data.